In Which Quinn Fabray Finds the Irony in Her Life
by Lonesome Bird
Summary: A series of vignettes of how Quinn and Rachel came to be.  Rated M, just to be on the safe side.


**_In Which Quinn Fabray Finds the Irony in Her Life_**

A _Glee _fanfiction by Lonesome Bird

Hello, and welcome to my Faberry fic! This fic is sort of a series of vignettes about Rachel and Quinn, and how they came to be. I hope you enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing this and will most likely be writing more Faberry in the future.

Also, I apologize for the weird set up. It looked fine when I was writing it in Microsoft word, but the dividers I used weren't accepted on the fanfiction document editor thing. I didn't want to use the horizontal ruler between every scene, so I just stuck with what you see now. It still really bother me though, haha.

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_, Rockband, The Yeah Yeah Yeahs, or any of the other pop culture references in this fanfiction.**

Total Word Count: 3,821

* * *

When Quinn Fabray breaks up with Sam Evans, she finds it ironic that this time, he has been the one to cheat on her, as opposed to the last time she had a significant other. Quinn can't help but feel as if karma has finally made its way back around to kick her in the ass. Quinn also isn't entirely sure why the break up doesn't bother her as much as it should. Instead she feels a bit of relief, especially as she places the promise ring he gave her back in his palm, and walks away.

She also finds it ironic that after her first denial of friendship from Rachel Berry, the girl has the audacity to approach her again, this time offering a shoulder to cry on. The most ironic part of this, however, is that Quinn Fabray takes Rachel up on the offer.

-0-0-0-

Quinn isn't upset about Sam, per say. She's just upset that someone else in her life has left her, and hell, if anyone else in the world knows about loss, it's Rachel Berry. The two girls sit in the auditorium for an hour after school, and just talk about things.

Quinn has to admit, when Rachel manages to shut her mouth, she makes remarkably good listener and gives great advice.

-0-0-0-

The next day at glee club, Quinn surprises everyone, including herself, when she walks in and sits next to Rachel.

Rachel just smiles and asks Quinn about her day.

-0-0-0-

This seating arrangement continues to uphold through the next few weeks, and the glee clubbers are left baffled. Many of them are too confused or simply just don't care enough to ask. Quinn begins to acknowledge Rachel in the hallways of McKinley. Those who do see decide that they are most likely seeing things, and ignore the blonde cheerleader's new friend.

Finn scratches his head and wonders if his two exes are planning on getting some sort of revenge on him.

Santana just smirks and rolls her eyes.

Brittany claims that the aliens who probed her have most likely taken over Quinn's brain and are now out for the rest of Lima.

-0-0-0-

It's been several weeks since Quinn and Rachel have begun their tentative friendship, so Rachel decides that it's the right time to invite Quinn over for a sleepover, considering both of her fathers are gone for the weekend. Quinn gapes at the rhinestone encrusted invitation that the diva hands her, but promises to RSVP.

Quinn texts Rachel with her confirmation instead, purposely to annoy the short brunette. Rachel just rolls her eyes and saves the message, thrilled that Quinn actually accepted.

-0-0-0-

When Rachel answers the door, Quinn nearly drops her duffle bag. The shorter girl is wearing the shortest pair of shorts that she has _ever_ seen, as well as a tank top that leaves a small line of tan flesh exposed on her stomach.

"Something wrong, Quinn?"

Quinn picks her jaw up off of the floor and wonders where her mind was heading. She smirks instead.

"I always figured you for the sleeping naked type."

Rachel turns redder than the shade of red on Quinn's Cheerio uniform and ushers the taller girl in with a squeal.

-0-0-0-

Rachel decides that they must make cookies before any other sort of shenanigans are to take place.

"Chocolate chip?" Quinn pouts.

"Are there any other kind?" Rachel replies, pulling out the necessary ingredients from the cupboard. Rachel reaches up for the giant bag of chocolate chips that is on the highest shelf, exposing a large portion of her tanned back to Quinn.

Quinn feels her mouth water, and she doesn't think that it is because of the chocolate chips. She walks over behind Rachel and lifts her hand to reach for the bag. Her hand brushes against Rachel's exposed skin, and her breath catches in her throat.

-0-0-0-

"So, he did the mailman thing with you too?"

"Oh yes, every single time we made out. It was inevitable." Quinn rolled her eyes while Rachel giggled.

"We're being mean, we should stop." Rachel said, stirring a bowl of cookie batter. Quinn thought that the bowl might be bigger than Rachel herself.

"I suppose so. Not that it's ever stopped me before." Quinn said, guilt sinking into her words. Rachel paused in the middle of her stirring, but continued after a moment.

"I've forgiven you, you know. I really have. I don't have any intention of guilt-tripping you, or lashing out at you."

"What about throwing a slushie in my face?"

"Heavens, Quinn! Why do you think that I-'' Rachel stopped when she heard Quinn laughing behind her. "What's so funny?"

"You're cute when you get flustered."

Something within Rachel stirred. She didn't like that one bit. To resolve the problem, she stuck her finger in the cookie dough, turned, and smeared it on Quinn's nose. The taller girl's eyes widened, first in surprise, then in anger, then in amusement.

"Oh, it's _so_ on, Berry."

Needless to say, no cookies were consumed that evening.

-0-0-0-

"Wait, isn't that the guy who played Jesus in _The Passion of the Christ_?"

"…Quinn, I'm Jewish. I wouldn't know. I never saw the movie. Plus, I wasn't allowed to when it came out. We were both very young, and even though I do admire some blood and gore used in certain circumstances –it adds a nice dramatic effect- the violence was simply deemed too much for my impressionable young mind."

"…You couldn't just say no, could you?"

"Oh hush, pay attention. _The Count of Monte Cristo_ is one of my favorite movies."

"What about _Funny Girl_?"

"Please, I don't even count _Funny Girl_ as in the same league as any other movies that I watch. _Funny Girl_ just goes without saying."

-0-0-0-

"You own Rock Band?"

"I assure you, Quinn, my fathers have just as much a competitive spirit as I do. And they enjoy video games. We thought the purchasing of such a game would foster some good, friendly, competitive, family spirit."

"Get out those microphones, Berry. I'm gonna knock your high scores out of here."

"…As you said earlier in the evening: oh, it's _so_ on, Fabray."

-0-0-0-

Rachel tries not to look disappointed when Quinn beats her high score in "Maps" by The Yeah Yeah Yeahs.

Quinn looks shocked, but says nothing. She offers Rachel a smile, which the smaller girl is quick to return. Really, she shouldn't be surprised. Quinn has a lovely voice.

-0-0-0-

"Quinn, it's nearly two in the morning. As much as I love hanging out with you, I must insist that we both get to bed, as a good night's sleep is essential to-''

Quinn cuts Rachel off with a pout. Rachel opens her mouth to object, but takes another look at the hazel eyed girl's face. She picks up the game controller to go another round with Quinn, if only to get her heart to stop pounding so quickly.

"Choose your character wisely, Berry. I'm a _Soul Caliber_ legend at Cheerio's sleepovers."

-0-0-0-

They talk for at least another hour about school and friends and boys, about Quinn and Beth and Puck, and about how she wishes that she was still friends with Mercedes and Santana and Brittany. Rachel's eyes fill with tears when she starts talking about Shelby and how nobody other than her fathers have ever really wanted her.

Despite the fact that Quinn is surprised that they are at this stage of friendship already, Quinn hugs her tightly and tells her that this is most definitely not true.

-0-0-0-

By the time the girls fall into bed, it is nearly four in the morning. Rachel is appalled, but really? It is one of the best nights of her entire night. Who would have ever thought that it would be thanks to Quinn Fabray?

Quinn is humming, practically vibrant with an energy that Rachel has never seen before, so it is a surprise when the brunette walks out of the bathroom and sees Quinn passed out on her bed. Not that she minds. She chuckles softly, and carefully works the comforter out from underneath the blonde before pulling it over her guest and herself.

"Goodnight, Quinn." She whispers softly. "I'm really glad you're my friend."

"I'm glad too." Quinn says softly.

Quinn is asleep soon after that, and Rachel is glad that she cannot see the few tears of happiness that escape her eyes.

-0-0-0-

The next morning comes, and Quinn awakens to the sound of water running. She stumbles into the bathroom, rubbing her eyes.

"Rachel?" she calls out.

"Good morning, Quinn. Do you need anything?"

"I'm hungry."

Rachel lets out a hearty, full-bellied laugh, and Quinn realizes that this is the first time that she has ever heard the tiny girl laugh like that before. She realizes she would like to hear it more often. Or rather, be the cause of it. The blush creeping into her cheeks when she spies Rachel's frame behind the shower curtain also does not escape her.

"I'll be out in a minute, Quinn, and then I'll make you breakfast if you'd like. Feel free to watch television downstairs."

Quinn ambles downstairs, feeling thoroughly confused.

-0-0-0-

Rachel makes good of her promise of breakfast, and Quinn realizes that it is the most mouth-watering meal that she has ever eaten. Rachel blushes when she tells her this, and stuffs a mouthful of vegan eggs into her mouth. This strikes Quinn as uncharacteristic of Rachel, but strangely adorable.

When the time comes to go home, Quinn finds herself not wanting to leave.

Rachel pouts as Quinn is packing her bag, and she almost stays.

-0-0-0-

When Quinn arrives home, she is welcomed by the sight of Russell Fabray sitting in his recliner and watching Glen Beck, as if he never left. Judy Fabray sits near him on the sofa, a blank expression on her face. A glass of vodka sits in her hand, despite the fact that it is eleven o'clock on Saturday morning.

Quinn glares, stomps up to her room, throws her bag on the floor and herself on the bed. She buries her head under the pillow.

She finds herself missing Rachel already.

This scares Quinn.

-0-0-0-

When Quinn first sees Rachel at school on Monday, it is rather unfortunate, as Rachel is having her books thrown in the trashcan by a freshman Cheerio who is looking to prove some sort of point. Quinn walks over to Rachel, picks her books up out of the trashcan and places them in Rachel's arms. Then she gives her a hug, a smile, and a promise to come hang out with her after school.

At Cheerio practice that day, the girl who threw Rachel's books away has to be carried off the field after running more suicides than Quinn could keep track of.

Coach Sylvester looks proudly on.

Santana sneers, but has a mildly amused glint in her eye.

Brittany looks as if she is about to say something to Quinn, but is distracted by a formation of geese that are flying over their heads.

Quinn showers, packs up her things, and drives to Rachel's house.

That night, she cries in Rachel's arms when she tells her about her father coming back. Quinn can feel Rachel shaking, and when she looks up, an expression of anger covers her usually friendly face. This comforts Quinn on some sort of primal level, and she buries her head deeper into Rachel's shoulder.

-0-0-0-

The only time her father pays her any attention any more is when he asks where Quinn goes all of the time. She lies and tells them she is at Santana's house, working on Cheerio's routines.

When Quinn meets Hiram and Leroy Berry for the first time, she sees why Rachel is so wonderful, caring, and kind.

She also witnesses the "good, friendly, competitive, family spirit" that Rachel has mentioned, and is slightly scarred when Monopoly pieces go flying. She has to duck when Rachel flings the doggy piece she is using to mark her spot. Rachel feigns apologetic, but Quinn definitely saw the shit-eating grin that adorned Rachel's face immediately after the piece was flung in her direction.

Quinn sticks her tongue out in retaliation, and when the girls head to bed that night, Leroy calls out, "No funny business!"

Quinn thinks she feels her face sizzling.

Regardless, Quinn wakes up the next morning with Rachel in her arms. She finds that she doesn't mind at all. The irony does not escape her.

-0-0-0-

When Quinn goes to study at Rachel's, she forgets that the notebook she brings has the sketches of Rachel in it that she used to doodle in during glee and other classes. She doesn't realize her mistake until she goes downstairs to get a glass of water and returns to Rachel, who is clutching the notebook. Her knuckles are white. Quinn knows that she has seen.

"I meant to throw those away a long time ago," she says softly. Rachel looks up at her, brown eyes full of unshed tears.

"I just have one question, Quinn." Rachel asks, taking a step forward. Quinn resists the urge to swallow loudly, afraid that the brunette is about to punch her.

"What's that, Rachel?"

"Why the hearts?"

Quinn is kissing her before either of them realizes what is happening. Rachel has dropped the notebook on the floor by this point, and is now clutching Quinn's t-shirt like she will fall if she lets go. Then again, she might. So Rachel doesn't let go. Neither does Quinn. She is kissing Rachel hard, like her life depends on it. Quinn thinks that maybe it does, so she slides her tongue over Rachel's lower lip, begging entrance. Rachel allows it. It becomes a ballet of tongue and teeth and even a few tears.

They kiss for an unknown period of time, before Hiram's voice rings out.

"Leroy owes me twenty bucks. He figured it would be at least another two weeks before this happened."

This time, it is not a small monopoly piece flying, but Rachel's shoe. Quinn giggles as Hiram ducks and lets out a laugh before turning and running down the stairs, presumably to get his twenty dollars from Leroy.

-0-0-0-

Russell Fabray grounds Quinn for three months when he finds that she has been lying to him. Quinn doesn't know how he found out, but he did. Now she is to head straight home after glee club and Cheerios, no exceptions. No television, no computer, no phone.

Three months without Rachel.

Well, she does get to see her in school, but it isn't the same.

The next day, Rachel brings her a batch of cookies after she finds out what has happened. Quinn figures that this will be enough for now, and smiles.

-0-0-0-

Three months is an eternity, but somehow Quinn manages. Rachel takes Quinn out to celebrate her freedom. They go out for dinner and a movie, and Quinn nearly ruins the night when they run into Jesse St. James. Apparently, he's home on some sort of break. She almost punches him in the face, but restrains herself.

Only, he makes a comment about the length of Rachel's skirt and her singing abilities. Before Quinn can hit him herself, Rachel beats her to it. They leave Jesse at the multiplex, holding his nose and moaning something about a law suit.

Despite Rachel apologizing profusely about ruining the night, Quinn can't help but think that she improved it ten-fold.

-0-0-0-

The first time that they have sex, it is awkward, yet the most beautiful thing that Quinn has ever experienced. Rachel plans everything, of course, telling Quinn to just bring her beautiful self. They choose the weekend that Rachel's dads are once again, conveniently out of town, so that they don't have to worry about making noise or being walked in on.

Quinn arrives at Rachel's house a shaking, nervous mess. Rachel smiles at her and, _god_, why did Quinn think that she ever had the right to call her ugly? They quickly make their way up to Rachel's room where Quinn immediately pulls Rachel into a tight kiss. Quinn pries Rachel's mouth open with her tongue. Rachel moans into Quinn's mouth, which only fuels the blonde even further.

Several minutes later, they are on Rachel's bed, sans clothing, and Quinn has positioned her hand between Rachel's thighs. She strokes the wetness she finds there, and Rachel lets out a wonderful, breathy sigh.

"Are you sure?" Quinn whispers. Rachel looks up at her, brown eyes fiery and warm. She bites her lip and nods.

Quinn slides a finger into Rachel and moans at the slick, hot heat that she finds there. She pumps her finger in and out slowly, trying to find what Rachel likes. She soon slips a second finger in and slides down Rachel's body. Her lips find the brunette's center, and she takes a tentative lick. Rachel gasps loudly, which she has now figured out is definitely a good thing. She continues to simultaneously lick and push her fingers in and out, enjoying the feeling of Rachel underneath her. When Quinn curls her fingers inside the smaller girl, Rachel cries Quinn's name and tangles her fingers in the blonde's hair as she comes. Quinn leaves her fingers inside Rachel until she seems to have calmed down some, and then slides back up.

Rachel is smiling up at her with a look that can only be described as love.

Quinn nearly cries when she realizes that she isn't giving her first time to Rachel, but thankfully, Rachel makes her forget this when she begins to bite the insides of Quinn's thighs. Quinn is certain that she has died and gone to heaven.

-0-0-0-

Quinn sobs when Rachel helps her regain her friendship with Mercedes, sobs when the nine month anniversary of Beth being born comes around, and sobs when she is tired, and sick, and on her period.

Rachel stocks up on tissues, cookie supplies, and Tylenol.

She thought _she_ was going to be the dramatic one in this relationship.

-0-0-0-

When Russell Fabray finds his daughter's cell phone lying on the couch down stairs, he decides to do some snooping of his own. He is never expecting to find the messages that he does; messages of love and promises of kisses to _another girl_. He still kicks Quinn out for the second time anyway, with Judy Fabray once again looking on in tears, but with no words of protest. This time, he only gives her fifteen minutes to pack.

Fortunately, a large portion of her clothing is already at Rachel's house, and she has already had experience in packing quickly and knowing what she needs to carry on with her life.

Quinn can't deny that it hurts to walk out of the booze-soaked, hypocrisy-filled walls of the Fabray home, but she also can't deny that she is relieved.

-0-0-0-

Rachel and Quinn decide that since the secret is out of the bag with both sets of parents, it doesn't really matter who knows about them anymore. Quinn is still head of the Cheerios, so no one will dare to touch them. They walk into school the next day holding hands, and kiss in the hallways.

Strangely enough, Puck seems to be the happiest for the couple. He confronts Rachel in front of her locker between fifth and sixth periods.

"Look, I'm happy for you two, I really am. You're my two favorite girls in the world…well, next to my mom and Megan Fox, anyways. Just…please take care of her, okay? She's the mother of my kid and I know I screwed up big time by not being there for her, like, ever. You make her happy, Rach. You do for her what I couldn't do. Keep doing that, whatever it is."

Puck gives Rachel a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you, Noah." Rachel says quietly.

"No problem," he says. "So…how about you two make out in front of me some time?"

Rachel punches Puck in the arm with her tiny fists. He just laughs and walks away. Rachel knows that even though she doesn't have a lot of friends, the ones that she does have are amazing.

-0-0-0-

Finn thinks that if his two ex-girlfriends really were planning on seeking revenge on him, then they've really outdone themselves.

But then, he sees the way that Quinn looks at Rachel. He realizes that the only time he has ever seen Quinn look at anyone like that was when she was looking at the sonograms of Beth that they both had been given after Quinn had her ultrasound.

He dumps the flowers he had been planning on giving to Rachel in the trash and walks away.

-0-0-0-

Quinn lives in the Berry home for the rest of her high-school career, and when she walks off stage with her diploma, she is glad to see that Hiram and Leroy are there, cheering her on loudly. She couldn't have asked for better parents.

-0-0-0-

Rachel goes to Julliard on full scholarship, and Quinn goes to Fordham with a hefty scholarship and a little bit of financial aid. Despite the fact that they are not very far apart and both have ridiculously busy schedules, they reunite on weekends and act as if they have not seen each other in years.

-0-0-0-

When Rachel gets her first part on Broadway, Quinn is there on opening night. She cries when Rachel sings, and tosses a bouquet of roses onstage when she comes for her bow.

-0-0-0-

Quinn decides that she wants to be a child psychologist, as she wants to help girls that were like her when she was in high school. Rachel tells her that this is very admirable and pulls her back into bed, showering her with kisses all the way down.

-0-0-0-

Quinn calls Hiram and Leroy to ask for permission to marry Rachel. She was raised with manners, if nothing else. Hiram simply claims that Leroy owes him another twenty bucks, since he thought that their wedding wouldn't happen until at least they were out of college for a year and half. Then he says, "Of course." She hears Leroy's echoed reply and hearty laugh.

Quinn says she is glad to know that she provides an extra source of income for Hiram, and thanks both men for their approval. She says her goodbyes and goes to plan her proposal. It's a good thing Rachel's fathers said yes, as she had already purchased the ring.

-0-0-0-

The day Quinn and Rachel stand across from each other and say their marriage vows, the irony of her situation does not escape her. The girl she used to torture, teaching her about love? Loving her? Marrying her? It's the most ironic thing that she's ever experienced.

She just smiles and says, "I do."

* * *

Thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it. Review, please! Tell me what you'd like to see. I really enjoy writing Faberry and would love some prompts.

-LB


End file.
